Evil Fang's Last Stand
by General Badaxe
Summary: This is dedicated to Evil Fang, from two authors who thank you for your support. No original R.E. charecters in it, and it is a oneshot.


General Badaxe-All right, me and R.E.-Wolf dedicate this fic to Evil Fang, who is one of our loyal supporters. Evil Fang, when you finish reading it, tell us if you like it, we mainly want your opinion on it. Anyway, R.E.-Wolf can't put in his two cents, because he is kind of grounded. He went outside to practice shooting his bow, and accidentally shot the neighbors dog. So, our parents grounded him, and to anyone who cares, the dog is still alive, but it won't go near our house anymore. So, he will be behind me feeding me suggestions, well, enjoy!

P.S. I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else. I hate discaimers.

The city was dead. Well, let me be more accurate, the city was Undead. Zombies prowl the streets, looking for the closest meal they can get. Unfortunately, my group seems to be at the top of the menu, because we are some of the last survivors. There are seven of us, me, and my code name is Evil Fang. People call me Fang for short. We have our leader, he doesn't give his real name, but he is referred to as General Badaxe. We just call him General. He is a cold bastard, and barely tolerates us with him. He prefers to travel alone. We have his little brother, who we all refer to as Wolf. We don't bother learning each others names, that way if we die, it isn't as hard for us. A little cold, yes, but this world isn't exactly a basket of kindness anymore. We have a big guy, and I mean BIG! He weighs about 325 pounds, and has sausages for fingers, and his clothes barely fit him. We call him Fat Man, but he doesn't appreciate it much. We have a man with wide eyes, and he has black bags under his eyes, he has a hard time falling asleep, because he saw his family viciously mauled by those creatures. If he does fall asleep, it is full of nightmares; at least, I think that is why he screams in his sleep. As a joke, we call him Sandman. Another guy is with us, he always has a twisted grin on his face, and he is always tossing up his knives and catching them. He always wants to fight, and he seems a bit psychotic. We have nicknamed him Psycho. We also have an idiot with us. He thinks that everything will turn out ok, and he has a huge level of optimism. I think he is an idiot. Everyone refers to him as Queer. He takes it as a compliment though, and just shrugs it off. We all have our place I guess.

Well, I am fifteen years old, and I am having a hard time surviving this nightmare. I am two inches off of being six foot; I have black hair, and green eyes that reflect my past. I am not the fattest one here; I only weigh 140 pound after all. I may not seem it, but if we ever fight, I get a huge amount of bloodlust, and don't want to stop killing. When all the enemies are dead, we look at the wounded, and if it is because of a zombie they are bleeding, we kill them on the spot. We don't need one of our teammates turning undead on us. However, my favorite way of destruction would have to be by fire. I tend to be a bit of a pyromaniac, and you know what, I don't give a damn. If I want to set things on fire in this Hell, no one on my team really cares as long as I don't accidentally screw us over. General said that if I did, he would, and I quote "Rip out you heart, and make you watch it beating until I finally crush it with my fist." Yeah, a really nice guy. He was sixteen years old, and had cold blue eyes. He had a crop of brown hair, which turned dirty blonde in the sunlight. He had a giant axe on his back and a hand crossbow at his hip. He had used both quite a bit recently, and was down to one bolt. It is currently loaded into his crossbow, and ready to fire at a moments notice. We all respected him, without him, we would have died already. We have had casualties, but that never fazed him. He refers to me as 'Fang' and his brother as 'Wolf' Everyone else, gets a special nickname, he calls the rest of them 'Cannon Fodder.' Isn't he a nice guy?

His brother was the kinder of the two. He had dark brown hair, and hazel brown eyes, that promised you some kindness. However, if you pissed him off, you would find out why we call him 'Wolf.' When he is pissed, he turns into a vicious beast, and won't hesitate to cut you down with the katana at his side. However, if you had some emotional pain, he would do his best to help you. Those two remind me of a yin-yang symbol. General was the yang, while Wolf was the yin. I was guessing that was why General could never get a girlfriend, he always told the truth, and most women don't like what he tells them. He has never had one, but he doesn't give a damn really. Wolf is the only one that General will protect. So, all of us are a little wary around Wolf, even though he won't do much to us. Wolf also had a bow on his back and a quiver of arrows on his right side. He kept the katana on his left side. Everyone has used the weapons they have quite extensively. General brought a cleaning kit for his axe, and when he has time, he takes bolts out of a zombie corpse, so that he has some extra ammo. Me? I have a huge claymore on my back, the thing can be a pain to lug around, but it has saved my life more times than I can count, so it is worth it.

We are currently in a warehouse; we had just spent the night here so that we had some protection in case of a zombie rush. General stood up, the rest of us followed suit, and we knew it was time to leave. "All right, listen up!" General yelled with authority. He wasn't the oldest person here, but he was the one keeping us alive, so we trusted him. Well, at least I trust him. I'm not really sure about the others. "We are moving out to anyone who thought we were just stretching. We are leaving, and the one who makes a lot of noise gets to lead the zombies away from the group, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He screamed the last part, and the rest of us just nod our heads. What were we supposed to do? He doesn't hesitate, and he carries through with his decisions, most of the time. He wouldn't really rip my heart out, right? At least, I hope he wouldn't. "You." General said pointing to Psycho "You are taking point." Psycho, just gave his twisted grin, and took to the front of the group. The rest of the order didn't really matter, if a zombie popped out of a building, it was the own guys fault for being there. Well, that was what General told us anyway.

We traveled down alley ways mostly, that way if we did encounter a zombie, it would be a confined area, and easier to dispatch. At least, it would be easier for some of us. Me and the General have a hard time in confined spaces. For obvious reasons. Unfortunately, we were going to have to take to the wide open streets. We had nowhere else to go, and it was the only way. We took to the streets, and the dead came flying at us. They came from all directions, and I also notice that some of them were following us from the warehouse, or something, because one or two came from the alley way we were just in. How had the rear guard missed them? I didn't have much time to think, as I pulled out my claymore, and the blood rush entered my system. It was ecstasy, the blood was pounding in my veins, I was a killer, I was a survivor, and I was going to let the blood rain from the ground. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, that the others were ready. It was easy to tell that Psycho was ready. He let out a maniacal laugh, as you could hear some sharp knives flying into the air. Fat Man pulled out a short sword, and I still wonder why he has that. A bigger weapon would suit him much better, not one of those really short weapons. I wouldn't make the choice, it is his weapon, not mine. Sandman pulls out a quarterstaff from his back. He doesn't really kill them; he just knocks them to the ground, and away from him. We usually finish off the ones on the ground, unless we are retreating. Judging by the amount of them, we would be retreating. We can't take these odds, not with the weapons we have now. Queer though, he has a strange weapon. He has a pair of brass knuckles on. General keeps telling him that those will be the death of him one day, and I agree. You can just punch a zombie harder, and that isn't going to do much.

"Team," General says out loud. He doesn't even bother yelling, we are too attentive to miss it. "I hear gunfire to the right of us." I pause for a second. Gunfire? I listen attentively, waiting for the zombies to get closer, and I listen for any sound of gunfire. Wait…I hear it! It is coming to our right, and even if the people with the guns die, it is a couple of weapons that we can use. I listen for the order I want to, but don't want to hear. "All right team, we are heading for the gunfire!" General yelled. Yep, I wanted to hear it because it would mean better weapons. I didn't want to hear it, because it means I don't get to slay these bastards, and blood wouldn't fly much at all. "FANG!" General yelled. "If you don't get moving, we are leaving you behind as food, now MOVE!" Well, that made my decision easy. I ran along side them, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I love these situations, one misstep, one mistake, and I go tumbling. Then I am guaranteed death, and it excites me. My life and death depend on my actions and how I perform them, so I love the feeling. Does that make me insane? Who knows, but it doesn't matter in a place where the dead rule the living does it? I jump over trash cans, I roll over cars, and every once in a while, we hack down a zombie that gets in our way. My blood was pounding harder than ever, I lived for this now, I had no family, I was the only one left alive of my friends, and the only people I trusted were the ones traveling with me. Well, I only trust a few of them.

The gunfire bursts continue to get louder, so I know one of two tings are happening: One, there are a lot of people to keep the firing going this long, or two, they have some sort of chain gun. Either way, it would come in handy. I hear a smash, and I look at the source. Queer had run into a garbage can, and tripped. I pull out my claymore, ready to go to his aid, but someone grabs me, and continues me on my run. I look, and it is General. He gives me a cold look, and says "Only fools and dead people play 'hero' we will have to leave him to his fate." Sometimes, I despised this man, one because he was so cold to people, and I knew he was right. If I went back to help him, I would probably die as well. General pisses me off sometimes. I hear Queer scream in pain, and I knew what happened. I didn't want to think about it, but the images of zombies overpowering him keep flashing through my mind. If I had any tears left, I would have cried, but I lost all my tears when I had to kill my friends and family when they tried to eat me. After I hacked them all to bits, I dropped my claymore, got on my hands and knees, and wept. I considered suicide at that point, but I wanted to help people so that they wouldn't have to do what I just did. Then I met General, he had a group of thirteen people with him. Most of the group has died so far, and I haven't seen General emotional about any of them. If I didn't need him to survive, I would have left him a long time ago. However, he is just trying to live like the rest of us, so I don't really blame him. Ok, that's a lie, I do blame him. I only blame him, because I want someone to blame, and there is no one else. It is selfish, I know, but if I don't blame someone, I will go even deeper into insanity.

We didn't count on one thing though, General thought I was the only one he had to worry about, but someone else broke then. "NO…no…not again…." General freezes, and looks behind him. I look as well, there is Sandman, however, he is looking back at the incoming zombies. "I have lost too many people…I don't want to see any others die, but how do I do that? I don't like to kill…Yes…I know…I will join my family and loved ones…" I realize what he is doing, and I was going to charge, but General Lifts me up by my back, flips me over his shoulder, and says as he runs with me on his back "I have already lost two people today, and I will be damned if I will lose another because he is acting stupid." I still look behind us, and I see the zombies rush over, and knock Sandman to the ground. The last thing he does before he dies, is yell out loud, "I am going to join my friends and family!" He has dived deep into insanity, but on the bright side, he wouldn't have any more nightmares, he would be a living nightmare in a little bit. It is at time like this when I wonder how human I really am, I just saw two allies die, and all I really cared about was survival. Even though I wanted to help them, I am still more worried about my own life more than theirs. How deep have I fallen?

I hear the gunfire, it is getting closer, we are that much closer to a safe place, or at least, a place that gives us better weapons. I love my claymore, but if I miss with a swing, I am basically dead. General stops, and so does the rest of the group. I wonder why, so I look at what they are staring at, and I see the problem. The sound has attracted a lot of zombies, and they are swarming. There is a giant wall of meat blacking us from getting to the guns. General looks around, for anything that can get us through. Damn it, we are stuck, and we have even more undead coming in from behind us. I jump off of General's shoulder, and pull out my claymore, and I feel the usual feeling of power coursing through me. Even if I die, I am taking as many of them with me as possible. General, however, has a different idea. "Team!" he yells. "Look over there!" he said pointing to his side. I look over, and I see a fire truck. Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he is thinking, the only problem, is does it work? Well, if it does, we are saved, if it doesn't we are screwed. Well, just standing here, we are screwed. Might as well take the chance. The team rushes over to the fire truck, and we do a quick inspection. None of us are mechanics, so we don't know the basics. What we do know is that some idiot left the keys in the thing; I thank God for all of that. It has a half full tank, and isn't in too bad of a condition. "Fang, you're driving." General says to me. Usually, I would agree with him, except for one thing. "Um, General, I don't know how to drive." He turns around and gives me an 'are you serious?' look. "Well, I am driving then, I don't exactly trust the crazy little Cannon Fodder." He says. "You, the fat one, you get passenger side seat. Everyone else, get on the roof of the truck unless you want to show off your flesh to the zombies. Now, move it, I wanted you there yesterday!" He screams, and the dead are coming toward us. You don't exactly have to tell us twice, Fat Man climbs into the passenger side seat. The rest of us rush up the ladder, and find a place on the roof that will hold us.

I hear General turn the key, and I blanch at what happens next: The engine stalls. I hear General scream "FUCK!" As he tries to start the engine again. It splutters out again. Damn it, we are in quite a predicament here. The dead grow closer, and I feel them trying to push the engine over. Well, not exactly push, but they are throwing their weight against it. General tries the engine again, and to my great shock and relief, it starts up. "About time!" General yells, and he slams the gas pedal into the ground. Well, I guess it was to the ground; all I know is that we took off fast. I almost fell off, and I scared me. I even heard Wolf mutter "Crazy bastard of a brother." As we sped off. The entire truck bucks up, as we slam into a lot of zombies that were in between us and the gunfire. I hear a lot of sickening sounds, I heard bones crunching, I heard bodies flying, and a zombie even flew up here to the top. Psycho didn't hesitate to slam a knife into its skull and throw it over the edge. I had to catch him though; he lost balance and almost fell over. Then, we did a ninety degree turn, slammed on the brakes so that we would stop, and I swore out loud. "What the Hell is he doing!" I scream "A four year old could drive better than him!" Then I heard the passenger door open, and I saw Fat Man get out. What is he doing? Then I look at the side, and I notice that we are about five inches from hitting a police cruiser. Then I see a lot of policeman on the other side armed with assault rifles, handguns, pump shotguns, and one or two have a semi auto-rifle. I also see a S.W.A.T van to a side, and see a couple automatic shotguns, a rocket launcher, but I doubt they will use that, and a couple guns I have no idea what they are.

Wolf, Psycho, and I jump over the edge. I notice that General climbs out of the passenger side of the fire truck, and so I look through the driver side window. There are a lot of zombies on the other side, so it was pretty smart of him to go out the passenger side. I don't remember General being suicidal at all either. The policemen give us quick glances, but they are more worried about the zombie threat outside of the circle they created. They have police cars surrounding us, along with a couple civilian vehicles, and one or two S.W.A.T vans. "Listen up!" General says to get our attention. "I want each of you men to grab a weapon, and find a side to help defend. Change spots if one side looks like it is about to be broken. But most importantly," I notice him grin, the first real emotion he has really given us beside anger. "Have as much fun taking these bastards to Hell." I couldn't help it, I grinned. Wolf let out a bark of a laugh, and said "So my brother is starting to return to normal?" "No." Was all General said "But I am going to have fun." The brothers share a twisted grin with each other, and I didn't want to make enemies out of those two. Psycho laughed and said "Gladly!" Fat Man just went to a S.W.A.T van, and looked inside. "Well, what do we have here?" He comes out, and he is lugging an M60! Holy…Why is S.W.A.T carrying one of those around? Well, at least we know what was making the long bursts of fire; lots of people and something that is a little like a chain gun. It is full loaded, and has a 200 round clip. That and I notice he is carrying three extra clips. That is 800 rounds! When Fat Man loads up, he loads up! I notice Wolf go to a police cruiser, and pulls out a pump action shotgun. "Just what the vet ordered." He gave off a chuckle; he enjoys making jokes about his nickname.

General goes into a S.W.A.T van, and pulls out an assault rifle. He also has ten clips of reloads with him. I notice Psycho grab two handguns from a police cruiser, he just loves to dual wield doesn't he? I run into one of the S.W.A.T vans, and I pull out a rocket launcher, and put it on my back. Then, I pull out two Frag grenades, and I grab an assault rifle. I only grab five clips though; I don't need that much weight! General ran to the place where we almost crashed the fire engine, and runs to a place where two policemen, and one swat member are. He turns to where they are facing, and I notice him starting to unload his rifle into whatever they are firing at. Wolf runs to the same side, but he goes to the other end of it, where they have three policemen but no swat members. Wolf begins to fire, but not nearly as fast as the others. I was guessing he was getting the zombies that got a little close. Psycho, being the idiot he is, runs to the place with the most zombies, and jumps ON TOP of one of the police cruiser, and pulls out both handguns, and shoots into the group of zombies. "Eat it you undead pieces of shit!" he yells while laughing like a maniac. Fat Man heads to the same spot, because they only have two policemen and Psycho there. Then, he gets on one of his knees, and aims his gun. And then, he pulled the trigger. All I could think of was wow. If you ever want to see blood fly, an M60 is the gun for you if you can take the recoil. I noticed zombie after zombie dropping, and ones behind them were dropping. The bullets were meant to pierce armor, so I suppose rotten flesh doesn't really stop the bullets very well.

I figure that Fat Man and Psycho have that side; however, we also made it a little harder for the policeman to defend. The fire truck was starting to creak, and I knew that the zombies were pushing against it, and someone had to act. Thank God for my bloodlust right then, or I would probably have been too scared to act the way I did. I ran up to the fire truck, pulled out one of my grenades, pulled the pin, and rolled it under the fire truck. I just hope it goes far enough, or I will have accidentally blown the fire truck over. I hear the grenade blow up, but the fire truck stays still, I am assuming that nothing really bad happened. Then, I run to the ladder of the fire truck, and I notice that Wolf came rushing to my side, and he stood at the bottom of the ladder. "GO!" He yells "I will cover you." Got to love the guy. I climb up the ladder, occasionally hearing his shotgun go off, keeping away anything pesky. I yell over the side, and yell out "I am at the top, find a safer place!" I hear his footsteps move away from the ladder, I don't know where he went, but I was assuming it was away from the danger zone. I look over the side, and I see a sea of endless zombies. My knees buckle, we were going to fight this off? Well, only one way to find out. I notice a couple pillars to the side, and they looked like they were the support for a building that was currently being constructed. An idea struck me, it is a long shot and really crazy, but what do we have to lose? Our lives, that is what. I take out the rocket launcher I put on my back, I only had one shot, better make it count. I launch the rocket, and it hits the pillar dead on, and the building begins to lean forward. However, it stops before it has a chance to slam into the street. Then I see a couple construction lines holding it in place. Damn it, that could have gone better. I pull out my assault rifle, and look over the side. There were a lot of them. I take my other Frag grenade, pull the pin, and throw it into a huge group of them. It managed to land in the mouth of a zombie who was holding his mouth open. Its head exploded sending blood and other shrapnel pieces everywhere. Zombies around it got blown apart as well, most of them dropping, and reducing others to crawling. I begin to unload some burst fire into the throng of them, I took down a few of them, I am not really keeping track.

Then the zombies gave a really hard push into the fire truck, because it wobbled and I lost my balance. I swung my arms wildly, and managed to stay on the truck, but I also shot in random directions and wasted some bullets. However, I also hear a creaking sound, and I see the building with the weak support start to fall even closer. I was guessing that the bullets from my erratic fire must have hit the support wires. I hear even more creaking, and the entire building collapses, blocking off the street, and keeping a lot of zombies onto the other side of the mess. Well, it wasn't exactly how I wanted it to work, but it was worth it in my opinion. We might actually win this! However, you all know Murphy's Law right? Anything bad that can go wrong, WILL. That is just what happened. "BREACH!" Yelled one of the policeman to the opposite side of me. I turn around, and notice how big the swarm had gotten. The zombies were getting past the police cars, and so I opened fire into them. I dropped a couple of them, but it wasn't doing that good, there were too many of them. What happened to Psycho and Fat Man? I shuddered at the thought. We lost two more of our team, how many more have to die before this is over? Then, a big explosion happened in the middle of the zombies. I looked, and I noticed that Fat Man had a rocket launcher in his hand, aimed at the ground, and then he fell over dead. Well, Fat Man died taking them with him. I heard shotguns firing over and over, into the throng of them. It wasn't working. Oh, it worked, but not very well. "Screw this!" I heard Wolf yell. I heard a familiar sound, the sound of steel clearing metal. Wolf had brought out his katana. He rushed into the middle of them, and he fought.

It was graceful to look at, every swing brought down a zombie, no wasted movement, no graceful or cool looking moves, just the moves and energy required to survive. He didn't care if he looked cool or not, he just wanted to kill them. He was doing an awesome job of it too! Blood flew everywhere; he even had some on the fire truck way over here. I heard metal slicing through flesh, and it was a glorious sight. I still heard shotgun fire, but it was directed away from the deadly beast fighting all of those zombies. He might pull it off, but my hopes were far from high. He was doing a good job, but how long until he ran out of energy? I didn't think about it, and instead turned around, and fired into the diminishing number of zombies on my side. Since the building got in the way, it kept a lot of them from coming to find dinner. We lost a couple of policeman though; a shotgun guy got a little trigger happy and shot his own comrade. We even lost the ones over the side that is barely holding, they were too close. My gun gave a couple of clicks, and I ejected the old cartridge. This is my third clip, and I can't get any more, I should have grabbed more clips.

Then I heard a horrifying noise, I heard the sound of metal slicing metal. I look over, and I see that Wolf got his katana stuck into a police cruiser. Then, I noticed the zombies surrounding him. Even if he got the katana free, he wouldn't be able to get through without being bitten. He knew this too, because he kicked the closest zombie down, and pulled out his katana. He was going to fight a meaningless battle, I thought as I averted my eyes. Then I heard metal slice through metal again. I looked, and he had sliced the car open to the gas tank, and then he pull out a match. Using his katana, he slid the match along the blade and lit it. My eyes widened, he wasn't… "Brother." He said, and I saw his General looking over with a horrified face, he was more human than I thought. "Goodbye." Was all Wolf said, before he dropped the match into the gas tank. An explosion followed, and it blew apart the car, and smashed into a couple more policemen. Most of them were dead or dieing, we couldn't win, and I looked at the General. He had a face of pure rage, and the look of a crazy person. He ran over to a fire hydrant at the side, and slammed his axe into it, sending water everywhere. Had he lost it? What is he doing? Then, he whipped around and slammed his axe into some power lines. They fell over, and an unbroken wire was above the water. A lot of zombies were wet, but the water didn't reach me or the surviving policeman. I knew what he was doing, I wouldn't bother stopping him, and we all had a choice in the way we died at this point. "Well, looks like I am going to visit my family again." Was all General said, before he slammed his axe into the power line. Zombie or no, about ten thousand volts of electricity is going to kill you period. It traveled through the water, and reached a good number of zombies. Tears still didn't form in my eyes, I knew it deep in the back of my mind that all of us would die, I just didn't want to admit it. These were some tough odds we were against. I knew the General was dead, his axe was welded to the power line. And he was still holding it. But, it was a little strange, he has a smile on his face. I guess he found peace, he found his peace in death.

Some policeman ran to a fuse switch at the side of a pole, and turned off the power before it reached him and his comrades. He let out a sigh of relief, right before three zombies tackled him to the ground, and started to eat him. He screamed in agony, but I didn't care. All of us were going to die, and apparently the time to die was now. I look around, to get one last look at all the things I enjoy about the scene before I choose my death. I see blood everywhere, I see a lot of fire from explosions, and I reveled in the sight. It would be the last time I saw fire, and I was going to miss that most of all. It was a cleansing flame, it burned away things that deserved and didn't deserve to live. It was the basis of all life, after all, you need to destroy before you can create, and what better way to do that than with fire? I look to the side, and I see two more of the policemen get tackled to the ground by zombies, and then get lost in the wave of undead and their horrible smell. I was going to die, and I knew how I was going to die. I would die enjoying life, and fighting till my last breath.

I jump off of the fire truck, and spin my claymore in a full circle when I hit the ground, killing all the zombies near me. The blood rush come back to me one last time, it would be the last time I get this feeling, so I was going to enjoy it. I laughed, I knew it was the end, and I didn't care. I was going to die, like the General; I was going to have fun until the end, minus the rage over losing a brother. After all, I was the one who killed my family, I had no one to cry over, or go berserk for. It was the end, and I prepared my claymore for our final encounter. I was dead already, death had claimed my soul, but I was going to resist until my last breath. Some zombies got close to me, and I hacked them to bits. This was it, the climax of my life, the end, and the beginning of a new story. It was going to be my last dance, my last and only dance with death. No one can win against death, you can fight him all you want, you can resist, you can hide, but he will get you in the end. I respected him, I loved him, I hated him, and I was glad that I would eventually find peace in his dark embrace. It was the end, and I am excited. I let my bloodlust and insanity take over. This was my last dance, and I was going to make it one Hell of a good one. It will be fun, until deaths sweet, sweet, embrace. With those last thought, I will dance. Come for me death, your newest toy is here to fight for his life! Zombies come swarming up to me, and I know it is the end. But, until I die, I dance. Goodbye team, goodbye world, and goodbye General Badaxe and Wolf. This is my end.

General Badaxe- So, Evil Fang, what do you think?

R.E.-Wolf-YAY! WE ALL DIE!

General Badaxe-Yeah, we all died, you crazy psycho. I mainly want your opinion Evil Fang; after all, it was made for you. I am sorry if I made you do some stuff you wouldn't normally do, but I went with what I had. Yeah, R.E.-Wolf is ungrounded at this point. Took me a bit to find the words for what happened though. Yeah, I didn't say how you died Evil Fang for one reason, I want you to imagine how you died. Well, Evil Fang, give us how you thought of it, and have a good day!


End file.
